This world has entered into a new era with information and electronic technologies being progressed rapidly. A wide variety of computer related advanced products and mobile communication products are commercially available. Moreover, network communication technology has known a fast development in recent years. Characteristics of these computer related advanced products and mobile communication products are comprised of compactness, multifunction, and low price, therefore people love to use these kinds of 3C products and even ask more from them. In the other aspect, continuous advancements of these electronic devices are desired by people. Advanced circuitry including a main processing unit is employed by these powerful electronic devices so as to provide more useful functionalities to users. An electronic component of relatively high operation speed produces relatively greater amount of energy (i.e., higher temperature due to high heat). Thus, excessive high working temperature may adversely affect a normal functioning of an electronic device if it does not have an effective heat dissipation means. To the worse, a useful product life of the electronic device may get shortened quickly. And in turn, it may greatly decrease sales of such electronic devices in the market.
Conventionally, as most common, cost effective means for dissipating heat generated by an electronic device, a plurality of large ventilation holes are provided on the housing of the electronic device. Hot air inside the electronic device is adapted to draw to outside of the electronic device through the ventilation holes and at the same time outside cooling air is circulated through the ventilation holes to effectively lower the inside temperature of the electronic device during operation. These ventilation holes formed on the housing of an electronic device are adapted for ventilation (i.e., heat removal). However, structural intension of the housing of the electronic device may be decreased significantly due to many ventilation holes. Thus, the structurally weak housing of such electronic device is subject to deformation or damage due to collision during transportation. Further, the provision of ventilation holes on the housing of an electronic device is not aesthetic as viewed by many designers of the art in consideration of the fast development of electronic devices. Thus, electronic devices produced by manufacturers of the art are required to have an effective heat dissipation means. Also, drawbacks (e.g., reduction of structural intension and being not aesthetic) associated with the provision of ventilation holes on the housing are required to be eliminated from an electronic device. Therefore, consumers may like to and are willing to buy these electronic devices. Another drawback of the provision of ventilation holes is that the ventilation holes, in accordance with the specifications of related rules, are required to be sufficiently small. Otherwise, sparks due to malfunction of circuitry of an electronic device may spread to the outside of the electronic device through the ventilation holes and may even cause accident. This potential danger is not desired.
Currently, a wide variety of network communication products are commercially available. Thus, whether network communication products to be produced having the advantage of ventilation holes (i.e., ventilation) and not having the disadvantages of ventilation holes (e.g., reduction of structural intension and being not aesthetic) will be an indicator to decide whether manufacturing technology related to network communication products of one company is more advanced than other competitive companies. Thus, it is desirable among manufacturers of the art to provide an electronic device having a novel housing with hidden ventilation holes having the advantages of reduced diameter, being aesthetic, and effective heat removal in order to fulfill the user needs and be more competitive in the market.